


A Ray of Hope

by SkiaWolf



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Character Death, Chronic Illness, Illness, M/M, Tragedy, so fun, terminal illness, wow this sounds so fun already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiaWolf/pseuds/SkiaWolf
Summary: Finding even a fraction of hope seems impossible when you are trapped within the walls of a hospital on Christmas day. But sometimes, there is someone to help you see that it still exists if you believe in it, and that the future may not turn out as hopeless as you fear.(Oneshot written for Christmas which was later given two alternative sequels set in the months after)





	1. A Ray of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the summary, this WAS originally a oneshot, but I got encouraged elsewhere to write a sequel for it, and decided to write two different ones. So the next two parts won't be based around Christmas.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

The streets were hardly bright and cheerful. Instead of the gift of a 'White Christmas', rain was a pattering down onto the concrete below, the sky dark and covered with clouds of different shades of grey. However, there was still laughter from families out for a walk, the splashes of feet and paws on the pavements. It was hardly the weather one would hope for on Christmas day, but no matter how much water fell, it could not distinguish the spark of light in people's passionate hearts.

Perhaps the fall of rain was a pathetic fallacy of the mood of the person two individuals were on their way to visit, bags of presents in their hands.

“You okay, Sorey?” said the girl, named Alisha Diphda. Her friend had been silent for a while now, which was unlike him.

“Yeah, I'm fine,” he replied, smiling. It didn't quite reach his eyes. “I'm just worried about Mikleo.”

“We'll cheer him up,” she said encouragingly. “No matter where he is, he can't possibly not enjoy your company on Christmas day.”

This time, Sorey's smile was genuine. “Thanks, Alisha. I'll make sure to still make this one of the best Christmases he's had!”

That was more like him. Satisfied with the change in his demeanour, Alisha looked forward again. Soon enough, her eyes landed on the hospital on the street. Still walking with more of a bounce to his step, Sorey walked up to the receptionist, who recognised him instantly.

“Merry Christmas! Come to keep Mikleo company today?”

“That's right! We didn't want him to be alone of today of all days.” He grinned at her. “I must commend you for working today.”

“I'll be home in a few hours, and honestly, I just love seeing happy patients when they get visitors. Have a lovely time!”

“We will!” Sorey responded, before leading the way down the familiar route through the hospital. Down the corridor, turn left, climb up the stairs, another left, forward, right… Then there he was through the open doorway, sat up in bed with his gaze fixed on the window, perhaps in longing despite the foul weather. Sorey handed his bags to Alisha, put a finger to his lips, crept through the open doorway with as soft footsteps as he could manage, and leapt.

“ _MIKLEO!”_ he yelled as he landed on the bed, his arms landing round Mikleo.

“Ah- Sorey, get off, stop it!” Mikleo cried, bursting into laughter when Sorey's hands attacked his sides. “Seriously, stop, you know I'm too weak to fight back!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Sorey laughed, clearly not apologetic in the slightest. Mikleo's eyes were already shining, his face lit up a considerably larger amount than what it would have been if Sorey had greeted him normally. “Merry Christmas, Mikleo!”

“Merry Christmas,” Mikleo replied. He turned his gaze to Alisha, smiling. “To you too, of course.”

“And to you,” she said, placing the bags onto the bed. “Edna's and Rose's presents are here to!”

“And, of course, the presents between Alisha and I.” Sorey hummed in thought, looking inside the bags. “Uh… I don't think there's any for you, Mikleo. Sorry.”

“Give over,” Mikleo chuckled, weakly – but playfully – hitting Sorey on the arm. “I deserve to be treated like royalty considering I'm stuck in here.”

“Just like a princess,” Sorey said, patting Mikleo's white hair. He scowled, but said nothing. Admittedly, he was disappointed when there was no longer a hand on his head. Contact was something he missed everyday, despite how often he was visited. He even missed the crowds of people he used to walk past in the streets, just because that busyness made him feel more alive.

Sorey could see a fall in Mikleo's expression. He beamed despite the pang of pain which went through his chest, and pulled a present covered in a frosty wrapping paper out of a bag. “Okay, okay, here you are.”

At least that seemed to soften Mikleo's expression slightly. Frail, pale hands tore at the wrapping paper – to some regret, Sorey noticed, which made him grin. Mikleo opened the box inside, and pulled out a necklace. Sorey knew that Mikleo's heart melted on anything which added femininity to himself subtly. The chain was thin and silver, with a small but beautiful purple gem hung on the end.

“It matches my eyes,” Mikleo said softly, holding up the necklace in front of his face to inspect it from various angles. It caught the light, gleaming with an almost supernatural shine.

“Of course, that's why I picked it!”

“Don't sound so egotistical about it,” Mikleo chuckled. But the smirk was quick to soften to a smile. “I love it, thank you so much.”

“I knew you would! Turn around; I'll put it on for you.”

Alisha watched fondly as Mikleo turned 90 degrees, allowing Sorey to fasten the necklace around Mikleo's slender neck. He held onto the gemstone, twisting it in his fingers. _'I never want to take this off,'_ he thought to himself, but didn't express these words aloud.

“Here's a present from me, as well,” Alisha said, handing over a rectangular box. Mikleo shook it briefly out of curiosity before unwrapping it. The smile which had already been on his face for the last couple of minutes grew.

“Macarons from the bakery!”

“I knew how much you missed them,” she smiled. “I didn't want you to have to wait any longer!”

“This was so thoughtful of you, thank you,” Mikleo said, popping of the macarons into his mouth, visibly melting in delight at the sweetness. “They're as good as I remembered.”

He handed the box out to Sorey and Alisha, who both took one each. Their reactions were the same fondness.

“These are great!” Alisha commented.

“Yo-” Sorey stopped himself immediately, deciding that mentioning that Mikleo's own home-made macarons were better would be a thoughtless comment. He knew how much Mikleo missed baking. He instead changed his words to the first words that came to mind without a thought. “Your reaction to them was so cute.” He admittedly felt quite proud of how quickly he switched to that.

“O-Oh? Uh, thanks...” Mikleo said, his cheeks reddening. It wasn't the first time he had been complimented in a similar fashion, but he hadn't expected it and been caught off guard. He coughed awkwardly as he looked down at his bed sheets, which made Alisha burst out laughing.

“Am I a third wheel?”

“Anyone is a third wheel when they're around us two,” Sorey joked, though there was a fraction of truth in those words. “Anyway, Alisha! Don't you have a present for me?”

 

* * *

 

 

Wrapping paper was stuffed in the bin, the Christmas bags now filled with presents; lots of food, hygiene products, fragrances, books, clothes and other items. Mikleo had his arms around a white cat plush, which Sorey had stated 'looked just like him.' He was beginning to look a lot more drained than he had previously, but was trying his best not to let it show too much.

“I'm sorry I couldn't get any of you presents,” he said, guilt evident in his voice.

“Don't say sorry for something you can't apologise for!” Alisha responded.

“She's right Mikleo, it's not your fault.”

“I'll make you both something, if I...”

His face fell at the word 'if' and his words drifted off. A sudden tension filled the room. Mikleo swallowed, hugging the plush cat closer to his chest, his head bowed forward so that his fringe covered his eyes from view. Alisha had to break the silence awkwardly.

“Mikleo, I have to go to Rose's parents' house soon...”

“You can go, Alisha,” Sorey said reassuringly. “I'll stay.”

“I understand,” Mikleo added. “It's okay, I've already seen you for a couple of hours now. You really helped cheer me up, so thank you.”

Alisha pulled him into a gentle hug, one hand resting on the back of his head. “Don't thank me, Mikleo. I just did what any friend would.” She grabbed the Christmas bag belonging to her as she slid off the bed, turning around when her hand rested on the door handle. “I'll be back to see you as soon as possible. Rest up, okay?”

Mikleo nodded. “Enjoy the rest of today.”

Alisha gave him one last smile, wiping away a tear as she closed the door after her. Silence fell again, but only because of actions; Sorey shuffled along the bed so he could put an arm around Mikleo's shoulders, pulling him closer. He rested his head on Sorey's shoulder, the warmth relaxing him, if only slightly.

“Do you need to talk?” Sorey asked quietly. Mikleo's lips trembled.

“I'm trying to be happy today, I really am, but...”

“I understand. Anyone would be like you in your position.” One hand brushed Mikleo's hair comfortingly. “But you'll get through this, Mikleo. Then we can go spend time together like the old times.”

“But-”

“That's not a request, Mikleo,” Sorey grinned, poking Mikleo on the forehead. “It's a demand. I'm taking you on a date.”

“A… Date?” Mikleo shook his head, staring down at his hands. “No, I can't think of that again, Sorey. I know it's hopeless.”

“Am I really that bad?” Sorey joked, but the reply was anything but amusing.

“Of course not! I want to, I really, really do...”

Mikleo's voice cracked, and suddenly, the tears which he had been forcing back were no longer in his control. He buried his face in his hands, whole body shaking as he sobbed.

“It's all I've ever wanted, and you know that!” he cried. “You know how I feel, you _have_ to. But I might not even get out of here alive! How can I say yes to something like that, rising both of our hopes, when it might be completely hopeless?” Sorey didn't utter a word, knowing that Mikleo needed his moment to vent; he just pulled him closer, and his response was hands clutching at the shirt on his chest, a head buried between them. “How can it be so cruel? That we've become like this, only for fate to play with us and tear us apart? I just want you to hold me, kiss me, let me feel safe in your arms, but even with your understanding, it's not possible. Why… Why does it have to be this way?”

Sorey's sorrow for Mikleo grew so strong that the pain was physical. He couldn't stand to see the boy he had always known to be strong to have such a devastating breakdown – but of course, he knew it would arrive sooner or later. In these hospital walls, it only took so long before you felt trapped with nowhere to go.

“Listen to me, Mikleo,” Sorey said gently, still resting a hand on Mikleo's shoulder and head. “It isn't certain that you won't beat this, all right? There's still a chance of you surviving. And you know what is going to make that chance stronger?” Mikleo shook his head against Sorey's chest. “It's going to be how strong I know you can be. The moment you give in to your illness and accept the fate it wants to give you is the one which would cause your downfall, uneven the percentages. But what doesn't do you any harm is you telling yourself that you _will_ fight it, that you have too much to live for to give up now. I'm not saying that it's easy, or that you have no reason to be frightened, but you can fight Mikleo, I know you can.”

Finally, Mikleo's head slowly rose, so that purple eyes met green. His voice was hesitant and unsure. “You really do?”

Sorey grinned, “Of course! I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. You've always been stubborn, you know. As if you'd let yourself stay in this bed forever!” His voice quietened, his hand brushing Mikleo's fringe back so he could plant a kiss onto his forehead. “After all, we all miss you.”

“I'll try,” Mikleo said. “I'm honestly completely and utterly terrified...”

“Of course.”

“I've lost most of my confidence...”

“Understandable.”

“And I don't know what the future holds...”

“Do any of us?”

Finally, Mikleo's lips turned into a grin, even if it was small. “But I will try. And if – no, _when –_ I'm stronger, I can change that 'try' into something more certain. Because you're right, Sorey. I have too much to live for to give up now.”

“I'll be with you every step of the way,” Sorey said. “And don't worry. I'm much bigger than you, so if you fall, you've got someone who isn't a midget to hold on to.”

“You're such an asshole. Leave me alone now, you're too close. Talk about clingy.”

“And _who_ is the one who was just bawling into my poor shirt minutes ago?”

“I'm the one whose life is threatened, you know. I have an excuse.”

“Such a drama queen.”

They both started laughing, clearing away the last remaining tension that had been hanging in the air.

“How about I take you for a walk?”

Mikleo nodded, “Yeah, I'd love that.”

After receiving permission from a nurse, Mikleo was helped into a wheelchair with a white blanket over his lap. He received this treatment everyday from the nurses to get out of the same room he was in constantly, but it felt that little bit more enjoyable with Sorey. Hearing his voice, his laughter… It just gave him a sense of security. When he listened, sometimes with his eyes closed, he momentarily forgot where he was.

Sorey wheeled him outside the front entrance of the hospital to allow him to breathe in the fresh air. Mikleo couldn't help but laugh.

“Oh, wow. It looks so much like Christmas.”

“Well damn Mikleo, I can't control the weather.”

“It's fine like this,” Mikleo responded seriously, listening to the drops of rain fall onto the concrete. “It still makes me feel more alive. Thank you for taking me out here.”

“No worries.”

“I want to walk out in the rain again. It's so simple, and so many people hate it, but… It's the freedom, you know? Just being able to walk outside, no matter the weather.”

“You will walk out in it again. I'll help you get to those steps. Then, we can walk through the shopping centre and I'll get you your favourite food.”

“All on you?”

“All on me. And I'll get you a new jumper.”

“You already did for Christmas. Two, actually.”

“But they suit you.”

“It'll probably not even be winter by the time we do this, you know.”

“Fine, dungarees. That'd be cute.”

“Stop dressing me in your mind.”

“Would you rather be _undressed_ in it?”

“Oh, shut up.” But he was laughing again. It was such a heavenly sound, especially compared to the hysterics he had been in earlier. “We could play arcade games, too.”

“You suck at them.”

“But they're fun. There's just so many things I want to do. I'd love to swim again, if I ever have the strength.”

“Keep on focusing on those things, Mikleo. That'll begin your journey.”

“Thank you for being with me for this. I couldn't be doing this without you.”

“What's this? Mikleo, of all people, is being sappy again?”

“You're ruining the moment!”

“Nah, I'm not. You adore me the way I am.” Sorey crouched in front of him to take his hands into his own. “We can do this together.”

Mikleo stared down at their hands. “And you'll wait for me?”

“As long as it takes.”

In the real world, rain was still thundering down, but it was no longer a pathetic fallacy for Mikleo's emotions. The sky in his mind was becoming clearer, rays of sunlight beaming through the darkness. He had one person to thank for his own spark of light which he had thought was already distinguished.


	2. A Ray of Hope - Brighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The months after that tearful Christmas day were proof that miracles could occur with enough strength and hope to pull you through. (Sequel one out of two)

The weather had continued to be dull all over the holidays, even through the majority of January. People were not blessed with the beauty of snow, instead plagued by rain. But at the very least, the lack of snow meant less of an obstacle in people's way. Now it was February. Rain had ceased, leaving the sky lurking with grey clouds.

_'This is becoming repetitive,'_ Sorey thought to himself as he looked at the sky. Ever since Christmas day, he had gotten used to almost always walking under the same endless clouds. Still, it did not stop the light in his heart. He was nearing the end of the route towards the hospital, a route which he could possibly have walked down with closed eyes, it was so embedded into his mind.

He jumped up the steps, smiling at the receptionist, just as he always did. But this time, he took out something from behind his back; a box of chocolates.

“Good morning!” he greeted. “I wanted to give you something for all your hard work.”

“You're too kind for your own good, you know that?”

Sorey grinned. “Probably!”

Having little time to visit anywhere else on his way to the hospital and having bought the chocolates a day prior, he stopped by the shop inside to buy a bouquet of white lilies. His pace rather quick and the flowers gripped in one hand, he followed the usual route to Mikleo's room. The doorway was open, and he began to ponder exactly how he could greet him this time. He did his best to switch it up when he could.

But there was no need. He peered through the open doorway quietly, seeking inspiration, and his heart stopped when he saw that the bed was empty.

Possibilities raced through his mind, and momentarily, panic took over. What if he had taken a turn for the worst and Sorey had not heard the news? Was Mikleo in intensive care? Was he even…

He shook his head, telling himself to think calmly. Fear growing in his chest but pushed to one side, he began to keep an eye out for a nurse. Relief washed over him when he finally spotted the familiar face.

“Oh, Sorey!” the man said. “Don't worry, he's in the rehabilitation unit. Want me to show you where it is?”

“Yes please,” Sorey answered, breathing out in absolute relief. There was the worry each day that he would receive bad news. A smile always remained on his face, positivity bursting inside, but even he knew the possibilities of Mikleo's illness. The chance he would not survive. He had known that ever since Mikleo was sent to hospital back in October, his body pushed too far, causing an utter setback.

But Sorey knew that Mikleo had the strength to fight within him. He showed that in every visit, from not giving up. He did not always see it as being strong. Sorey knew differently. Everyday, Mikleo fought, striving for a future outside of these hospital walls.

And today, he was fighting harder than ever.

Sorey almost dropped the lilies clutched in his hand when he looked across the room and landed his eyes on Mikleo. Shaking hands gripped onto the supports provided, as weak legs took slow steps on in front of the other, constantly observed by the nurse assisting him.

“That's it… Take it easy...”

Walking. He was walking. Tiny baby steps which seemed like a marathon to Sorey. The legs which seemed to have given up and lost all ability to function were working. Not only were they working, but they did so _successfully._ Mikleo reached the end – out of breath, but even without being able to see his face, Sorey knew that he would be smiling.

“Well done, Mikleo! You're making outstanding progress! Sit down, have some water.”

Mikleo sat in a chair, thanking the nurse for the bottle handed to him. He gulped it down like he had not drank in days, but almost choked when he finally noticed Sorey in the room. Brought back to reality from his trance, Sorey waved with his spare hand and walked over to him.

“Mikleo, you _walked!”_

“That's not the first time,” Mikleo responded, looking satisfied at the confused expression he received. “Whenever you've not been here, I've been working on building up the muscles in my body, getting it to function again slowly. I've never been able to stay standing for that long, though. I didn't want to tell you yet as I wanted to surprise you.”

“Mikleo… Mikleo, this is amazing!” He was suddenly pulled into a hug. “Walking… Man, I'm so proud of you!”

“So you should be,” said Mikleo, but he couldn't hide the gratitude and emotion over those words. “It's taking a while, but… Well, my chances are higher now. Are those for me?”

“No, I love flowers, didn't you know?” Sorey joked, handing over the lilies. “You're probably getting sick of flowers and sweets.”

“I wouldn't bet on that. Who would say no to those?”

He placed the bottle of water to one side so one hand was free. He used it to push himself up from the chair – his body wobbled, and Sorey stood forward ready to catch him, but he managed to settle himself into an upright position. Holding on to one of Sorey's arms to support himself, he rose himself onto his toes to plant a kiss on Sorey's cheek.

“One step at a time until I'm by your side again.”

“You're still at my side even if you're in here.”

But the words were still strong with meaning. With his arms around Mikleo again, his eyes averted to the window. The sky was beginning to clear.

 

* * *

 

 

Now the month was April. The winter chill had long gone, replaced by warmth from the sun, but with a relaxing, cool breeze. It was that perfect regular temperature between the harshness of winter and sweltering of summer.

Sorey and Mikleo were stood on the roof of the hospital, staring up at the sky, hand in hand. Mikleo's head turned at the sight of cherry blossom petals flowing past them in the wind.

“Not long now,” he said as he followed them with his eyes. “Hopefully the blossoms are still in bloom by the time I get out.”

After months of intense recovery, doctors were saying that it was almost certain that Mikleo would be discharged in a matter of weeks. He'd be provided with a wheelchair just in case, but that was more than he could have ever hoped for. Utter strength and a will to carry on battled what fought against him, allowing him to stand, even if it was weak, on his own two legs.

“Even if they're not, there's still the summer to look forward to,” Sorey responded. “And autumn… And winter… Just everything.”

Mikleo smiled, “A future. Who knew it'd be possible, huh?”

“I knew. I told you that, remember?”

“That's true.”

“Come on, let's get back inside before you do any damage,” Sorey suggested. Mikleo nodded, following him down the roof. He bent down once they were inside so Mikleo could climb onto his back, so that he wasn't forced to tackle stairs. He wasn't ready for ones so high just yet.

“Don't drop me.”

“I think that's impossible. I'm 99 percent certain that thirteen-year-old girls weigh more than you.”

He didn't have to see Mikleo's face to know that it was likely he was scowling – he could tell simply from the sigh he heard. He chuckled, taking care as he carried Mikleo down the stairs. Every new day they spent together felt more and more how it did before the decline of Mikleo's health.

Sorey was sure that there was still that ounce of worry in Mikleo that something would turn around, which was perfectly understandable and equally possible. But regardless, Sorey was confident that Mikleo would push through. The first time he saw Mikleo walk told him that. It was a new moment of hope, where the sun began to shine again, the light of happiness slowly returning to Mikleo's eyes. Perhaps it was careless optimism – though whilst Sorey was aware of potential outcomes, he just had that feeling inside which told him it would work out. His intuition _had_ always been mostly on the mark.

“You can put me down now,” said Mikleo when they had reached the bottom of the stairs. “I can walk on even ground.”

“As long as you're sure,” Sorey answered, slowly lowering so that Mikleo could slide off his back. He briefly had a hard time staying upright, relying on Sorey's arm for support, but after a deep breath in and out, he allowed his legs to stop shaking and was able to stand on his own. They started to walk. Even now, seeing those steps filled Sorey with such a high amount of pride.

Sometimes, Mikleo would let out breath he had been holding as he concentrating on moving, or even muttering encouraging words to himself under his breath, but that was less common now. When they began to speak and laugh, they could even forget what was going on at times, that they were just walking normally. This turned into one of those times, hardly noticing when they were back in Mikleo's room.

“How do you feel now?” Sorey asked as Mikleo sat on the bed.

“Tired, but not too bad. It's getting easier.”

The hospital was rather large and took a lot of energy to walk through. Those words in themselves were a miracle.

 

* * *

 

 

Nothing could ever beat the warmth of the sun shining down on your skin, shielding your eyes from the brightness as you take in the joyful surroundings, laid under the clear, blue sky. Or at least, when you were trapped inside for longer than you would ever want to be, that was definitely the case.

“Come on, let's eat then!”

Mikleo turned over onto his side to smile somewhat sleepily at Sorey, who had opened a picnic basket and was laying out an array of plates of sandwiches, biscuits and macarons onto a blue and white tablecloth. Mikleo sat up, rubbing his eyes.

“Sun made you sleepy?”

“A bit.” On cue, he yawned, but still reached out for one of the cheese sandwiches.

“Wow, proper food before dessert?”

“Only because you made them.”

Sorey grinned, grabbing his own ham sandwich and biting into it. “And what perfect sandwiches they are, I must say.”

“You're impossible.”

Still, he couldn't stop happiness showing in his voice. It had already been a couple of months he had been released from hospital, but it still felt like a dream. He was still on constant medication and dealt with a great deal of pain and weakness, but to simply be out in the world and taking things one step at a time was something he would always be grateful for. There were too many things he held dear in his life to not feel gratitude about every single day he woke up to.

“Oh, you have something there,” said Sorey a couple of minutes later. Mikleo's hand rose to his face.

“Where?”

Sorey cupped his cheeks and planted a kiss on his lips. “There.”

“Again, you're impossible.”

“But you love me for it.”

Mikleo rolled his eyes, but he was smiling.

He was still too scared to say that word himself – 'love.' It was only by pushing aside all of his anxiety that he was able to say yes to their first date, then a further yes to being together officially. There was still fear that he would collapse again, and this time, not return alive. He was scared to completely embrace his feelings because not only did he not want to leave himself disappointed, but more importantly, he did not want Sorey to feel any more pain than he would initially over Mikleo's death.

But he was slowly overcoming that fear. His life expectancy may not have been as long, but as long as he maintained a good lifestyle, never pushed past his limits again and always went to his regular appointments to keep everything in check, there was a good chance that nothing drastic would happen again in the meantime. And once he overcame that fear completely, he knew that there was no holding back on the love he had felt for as long as he could remember.

Back during those darker days in December, he had almost given up. If he had done, he doubted that he would be alive in this moment, laughing and eating macarons he had baked earlier that day. He could not be more thankful to Sorey for giving him that strength when he needed it most, because now, he lived a life he was going to cherish forever. He did not want to waste a single day ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the more cheerful sequel! This one is a huge contrast to the less cheerful one, which I'll be uploading in a few days. I hope you look forward to it!


	3. A Ray of Hope - Darker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively, sometimes hope is never enough, falling apart in your hands as you watch it slip away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the much more angsty sequel. It's a lot more darker than the last one, but I prefer it as I love writing emotion.

Sorey shivered as a gust of wind hit against his neck. He pulled the hood of his coat further over his head, his steps splashing water on the concrete below as he quickened his pace. Mikleo was going to kill him for not wearing a scarf or using an umbrella, but the rain had hit hard shortly after he left home.

He suddenly felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He edged over to the driest part of the path, before taking it out. He frowned when he saw the number of the hospital on the screen. A feeling of dread washing over him, he quickly answered the call, putting the phone to his ear.

“Hello?” he greeted, keeping his voice as calm as possible.

“Is that Sorey?”

“Yes, it's me.”

“I think it's best if you come to the hospital as soon as possible.”

“What's happened? Is he okay?”

The voice paused for far too long. “He… He had a fall during his rehabilitation sessions. It seems as though he was pushing himself past his limits, with or without realising, and we had no clue. He's not doing very well.”

After the severity of what Mikleo's health had become, Sorey knew the meaning behind those words. He swallowed, trying to find his voice.

“I'll be there right away.”

He didn't wait for a reply. Ending the call, he broke out into a run, sending water rising up his legs. The hood on his head fell back, but the sudden rainwater soaking his head was nothing but a distant sensation.

_'Wait for me, please wait for me…'_

He reached the hospital in no time at all. For the first time since his visits, he didn't greet the receptionist and forgot about the box of chocolates waiting for her in the pocket on the inside of his coat. He raced down the familiar corridors with a heart beating even faster than his movements, skidding to a halt outside of Mikleo's room. His sleeping body was being watched over by three nurses and a doctor. The tubes through his noses, injection into his arm, drip on his hand… It didn't seem normal. Not for someone who had been so strong.

“Here, let me take that. I'll get you a towel,” said one of the female nurses. In a trance by the state of Mikleo, Sorey could only nod. The coat was taken away, a towel handed to him to drape around his shoulders.

“We've stabilised him,” said the doctor, trying to sound positive, but clearly sympathetic due to his following words. “But his health has declined rapidly. The chances of him pulling through are incredibly slim.”

Sorey nodded again slowly. It wasn't a shock after the phone call. But even if it wasn't shocking, it still left him almost paralysed – not enough to stop him moving again, however. He sat down in the seat by Mikleo's bed. Sensing that a moment of privacy was needed, the nurses and doctor left, leaving the room eerily silent, much unlike previous visits.

Sorey breathed out hot air into his hands before holding one of Mikleo's into them. Despite everything, it brought a smile to his face. They had always been small and slender, much more so than his. But it faltered when he felt the bones sticking through more than they usually did, how frail and lifeless it seemed.

The appearance was contradictory. When you ignored the situation at hand, Mikleo just seemed to be sleeping. Closed eyes, soft breathing, slightly messy hair falling over a beautiful face. But then as soon as you took in the tubes, the dark circles forming under his eyes, the odd wince in his sleep… A gorgeous person trapped in a horrid situation.

Despite the pain in his chest, Sorey didn't cry. He couldn't. He had always been so cheerful, the perfect ray of sunshine for everyone. Even whilst Mikleo was asleep, he couldn't let himself fall. He had to be strong for the one he loved.

Time passed slowly, but eventually, Mikleo's eyes slowly opened, blinking against the light.

“What...”

“It's okay Mikleo, I'm here,” Sorey said gently. Mikleo's head turned, his eyes seeming more alert after blinking again. They averted to his held hand and diverted back to Sorey's own eyes.

“Did I pass out again? Must have been pretty bad if they did all this...”

“Again? What do you mean by _again_?”

Mikleo hesitated. No longer able to maintain eye contact, he looked down at the coverings on top of him. “I've only ever passed out for short amount of time… It usually happens when I try to exert myself. But it's normally only for a few minutes out of brief shock. It's never happened like this, I promise you.”

Sorey was about to respond, but was interrupted by the doctor knocking on the door and entering.

“I heard your voices. It's good to see you awake, Mikleo. How do you feel?”

“Dazed, tired… My head's spinning a little. Well, a lot.”

“Your exertion has put a lot of strain on your body. After your increased symptoms over the last few weeks, this really was a danger...”

Mikleo's fringe covered his eyes as he lent his head forward, his spare hand gripping onto the sheets. The doctor spoke again, only this time, more softly.

“Rest for now. We'll discuss options when you feel more up to it.”

Mikleo nodded his acceptance. The two were then left alone again, briefly in silence despite Mikleo now being conscious. Surprisingly enough, it was Mikleo who was breaking the silence despite many questions running through Sorey's mind.

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you.” The voice was quiet, almost a whisper. “I really am.”

“Why didn't you, Mikleo? You know that I've always been there for you no matter what. If you've been getting worse, you should have told me.”

“It's been enough on you without worrying about that. I thought I could get stronger before long, that it was just a brief drawback… I didn't want to worry you in case it wasn't needed.”

“Of course it is needed, whether you'd be okay or not! You've pushed yourself too much Mikleo, and I… I couldn't help you with that. I'm here to support you, but I can't do that if you push me away and don't talk to me!”

Mikleo snatched his hand out of Sorey's, eyes filled with tears but still narrowing into a glare.

“I didn't talk to you because I didn't want you to be filled with the same sadness that I've been in! I didn't try to push you away, Sorey. That wasn't my intention at all. I know I should have told you, it's just… You've done enough, and I...”

He couldn't say anything else. Despite the previous anger in his voice, he didn't back away when Sorey reached to wipe away tears – in fact, his body visibly relaxed.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to seem like I'm mad at you. I was just surprised that you hadn't told me. I understand how you feel.”

“I'm sorry too. I really should have told you. It's just… How does one say the words _'I'm not going to be here long'_?”

Sorey swallowed, but managed to speak. “Like you just did then. Because I'm going to cherish every single moment I have with you from now on.”

Their hands reconnected, Mikleo squeezing on with his scarce amount of strength. He was utterly unable to express his gratitude with his voice, but he didn't have to. Especially not when Sorey got to his feet to pull Mikleo into a hug. The head buried into Sorey's shoulder, the hands which grasped at the material of his T-shirt with desperation – that gave all the reply that Sorey needed.

 

* * *

 

 

Mikleo managed to pull through until spring.

He seemed to be hanging on by a thread. Walking was a thing of the past. His skin, which had always been pale, had turned ghostly. His body unable to consume the same amount of nutrients as before, it became thinner as well as weaker. Mikleo was a burning soul, distinguishing in a dying, frail body. The level of weakness that he lived in now made it hard to believe that perhaps, if there was such a thing as the afterlife, that Mikleo's soul would be strong enough to live on.

Time was drawing closer. Smiles were growing smaller. And yet, love was growing stronger. It was the most cruel combination. Fate was laughing.

They spent everyday together, making the most of their remaining time. Neither could push away the looming end plaguing their minds, but they tried their best to distract themselves from it. However, it was impossible to do that forever.

“ _He might not make it through_ _today. His body is telling him to let go.”_

Today was different. Sorey didn't sit in his usual chair. He sat on Mikleo's bed, bending over his lying form with the most positive expression he could muster. His hand ran through Mikleo's hair softly. It caused a small, weak smile.

“P-Promise you'll stay?”

“Of course. I'm not going anywhere.”

Where were the rest of his words? Their time was more limited than ever, yet his throat had closed up. What could you say to someone who was dying?

“I'll always remember how we ended up meeting,” he was suddenly saying after a minute. Inspiration hit, and suddenly, the words were flowing out like he had memorised a script. “You were being picked on for your unique hair colour and eyes. Obviously, you've always been a midget and this was before you turned sassy, so you didn't really know how to defend yourself. I always thought your hair was pretty, actually, and I got pissed at them. I think I might have scared them off for life.”

Mikleo was too weak to respond with many words, but he was listening with full attention on Sorey, encouraging him silently to continue.

“Man, you were just so quiet at first. But then you started becoming more confident. It was like seeing a new person unfold, but not entirely, because I knew you always had it in you. Sure, you never grew much in height...” Mikleo rolled his eyes. “But you grew as a person. I don't think I would ever want anyone else as my childhood friend.”

“Cheesy.”

“Shut up, you're loving it. Anyway. Your personality is questionable, but I guess your looks are okay…” Mikleo's eyes now glared. “Why are you looking at me like that? First you don't want me to be cheesy, now you're complaining. Okay, okay. I think you're perfect, honestly. You're just… Different than everyone else. Cool and collected, but caring deep down, and sarcastic as Hell. Even if I won't see it in front of me any more, your smile will always be in my memories, as will all the time we spent together.”

The words were too serious to joke about. “P-Promise?”

“Of course.” When Sorey placed a hand on Mikleo's cheek, he felt the coldness. Eyebrows furrowing as he pushed back tears, he placed a contrasting warm kiss against the skin of Mikleo's hands. “I could never forget you.”

Mikleo smiled, cheeks dampening from released tears. “I-I don't want to g-go.”

The words, etched with the most heartbroken emotion, pierced through Sorey's chest with the harshness of a knife.

“I don't want you to, either.” Sorey laid down onto the bed, pulling Mikleo towards him so his head was resting on Sorey's chest. One hand was buried in Mikleo's hair, the other trailed comforting circles around his back. “But I'm sure we'll meet again in another life. We'll be together again.”

“I-I hope so.”

Mikleo was clearly forcing himself to hold on. Sorey could hear the pain it caused him to speak, to breathe. His body seemed limp, barely alive any more. It took Sorey every ounce of his mental strength to respond to this.

“It's okay to let go, Mikleo. You've been through enough.”

Despite his words expressing otherwise, when Mikleo's body truly lost its last bit of life in his arms, it seemed to paralyse him. The pain was excruciating. He couldn't let go for what must have been minutes, but felt like hours. The person he loved, the person he had thought he would always be with, was gone.

Body shaking, he had to pull back, staring at Mikleo's face. It was the most painless expression Sorey had seen in a long time. He seemed to just be sleeping. Sorey wished that was the case.

“I love you,” he choked out, kissing Mikleo's forehead. His body heavy, breathing rapid, he managed to get up from the bed, his gaze staying on Mikleo before he walked away, knowing he had to tell the doctor. As though out of sense, he was walking into the room as Sorey was leaving. One glance at that expression was enough.

“He's in a better place now,” he said, placing a hand on Sorey's shoulder. “He doesn't have to suffer any more.”

Sorey nodded, leaving the room. He locked eyes with Alisha, who was walking down at a fast pace. She came to a halt when she saw Sorey, her eyes widening, hands rising to her mouth in horror.

“Is he...”

Sorey nodded. Was his face really distraught enough to tell? He placed a hand on his cheek, startled to discover that it was wet from tears. He hadn't even noticed. When had he started crying? It was such a strange thing for him to do… He didn't know the last time it happened.

“Oh Sorey,” Alisha whispered, beginning to cry herself. She ran over to wrap her arms around his neck. “I'm so, so sorry, Sorey...”

Now he knew for sure he was crying. He howled into her shoulder, his hands grasping the material of her blouse.

“Why, Alisha? He was still so young, with so many dreams… Dreams for himself, dreams we had together… He was such an amazing person, why was it him? Why… Why did he...”

The two dropped to the floor in each other's arms, Sorey now unable to say anything else. Alisha held him close, murmuring soft, comforting words in his ear, trying to mend him before he broke completely.

 

* * *

 

 

Heavy rain pouring down from the skies, with the odd roar of thunder and flash of lightning, did not reflect how it was nearing summer. What it _did_ reflect was the hearts of people standing under black umbrellas, matching their outfits of mourning.

The funeral wasn't very large. With little family left, it was mainly friends and acquaintances, but if anything, it felt more meaningful. The people who were surrounding the burial of the pure white coffin were only those who were known to truly care, rather than just turn up out of respect.

It was surprised to see Edna, a girl who usually had an attitude, pour in her soil with a pained expression. Her blonde head fell against their friend Lailah's shoulder after she was done, letting out a sob.

“He was like a big brother to me,” was the mumble that could barley be heard.

“I know,” was all Lailah could answer with in words, choosing to comfort her through an embrace instead.

The soil built up over the coffin, until the last amount was ready to be poured in. Alisha handed the shovel to Sorey, trying her hardest to curve her lips into a smile. Sorey did the same, taking the shovel from her and stepping forward. The lifting and throwing of the dirt was a seal of reality. Mikleo was not coming back. Ever.

Following this was a speech expected from the one who had been closer to Mikleo than anyone. The people, who were already in silence as he lifted the soil, watched him with ears ready to listen. Sorey cleared his throat.

“I tried memorising a speech for this, but uh, it didn't seem natural enough for Mikleo, so this is totally spontaneous. He's probably laughing at me right now."

That managed to bring amusement to the faces watching him. It was a very large confidence boost, as was the encouraging nod from Alisha.

“We've known each other since we were little kids, and immediately became best friends. While he was shy back then, I was pretty confident and already had lots of friends, but Mikleo had always been different. You know that one person who comes into your life, who just seems different from everyone else despite the fact that they don't think they're anything out of the ordinary? Yeah, that was Mikleo to me.

“Though we had our arguments, our bond only grew stronger over the years. It was often a struggle for Mikleo, considering the boy who had often been ill as a child often went through rough patches. But he became stronger all the same, growing in confidence and becoming the Mikleo we all grew to love. I honestly don't know how he managed as much as he did. He was in pain, he was weak, but you wouldn't think it from the burning in his eyes. He had dreams just like the rest of us, and he was determined to reach them.”

Sorey swallowed, having to pause for a moment before continuing.

“As his best friend of many years, it's been the most amazing thing to see his growth. As many know, love even developed between us, something more than just the friendship we had over the years. Was it really questionable, after all the time we spent together? Unfortunately, the relationship that we both desired was never able to happen.

“But it's not all upsetting. Mikleo deserved a longer life, but the life he _did_ live was filled with personal and academic achievements, building up friendships, and man, was he happy. Though his death will always weigh on our hearts, he deserves to be without suffering. He's away from that now, and hopefully, his soul will get to live again. I hope I can meet it at that time. Thank you, Mikleo, for bringing me so much joy just from being in your company, and trying your best even when you fell down. I've never been prouder of you.”

There was a silence after he spoke his last words as they sunk into the listeners. And then, seemingly all at once, they were clapping for him, some even with tears running down their faces. Alisha was one of these, a beautiful wide smile on her face as she looked at him with pride.

Sorey walked over to her, rubbing his neck. “Did I do all right?”

“You know that it was absolutely perfect,” she said, wiping away tears. “I'm surprised you're not crying yourself.”

“Nah, I could feel them welling up for a moment there, but I've done enough crying.” He looked up at the sky, which though was still cloudy, was no longer raining. “He wants me to be happy, not always crying over his death. I at least owe him that much.”

Sorey was trying to see the light in the darkest moment of his life. The loss weighed heavy on his heart, and he would likely never move on from the pain completely. But the words during his speech were true; he felt relief over how Mikleo was no longer pushing through life with fear about what could come round the corner. He deserved life, but also one without so much suffering.

He hoped with every ounce of his being that if there was such a thing as the afterlife, Mikleo would live a much longer, healthier life there. He deserved at least that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this small fanfic, I really enjoyed writing each chapter!
> 
> (hopefully you're not toooo sad over this part, though)


End file.
